


a criação alienigena pokemon

by Floatalho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Base, F/M, Guerra, Mar - Freeform, Nave - Freeform, Pokemon, Tecnologia, alimento, biologia, diplomacia, eroneo, genetica, governo, guerra biologica, oceano, radiotransmissão, relações interplanetarias, teletransporte
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatalho/pseuds/Floatalho
Summary: no planeta linol, o qual foi disfarçado de inabitado pela sua civilização, na qual é especielizada em biologia e a criação de novos seres vivos é "brincadeira de criança" (não interpretem aquilo)ao verificarem por sua vigia que a franquia pokemon esta crescendo, iniciam seu projeto de diplomacia interplanetariaa ideia dessa fanfic se originou em um video de fatos desconhecidos, na qual falam sobre o envio de pokemons a terra em "se pokemons existissem" sem isso a fanfic não existiria
Collections: Military AU Pokemon





	1. Chapter 1

Narrador POV's

os seres humanos usam muito as ondas de rádio, no telefone, satélites, wifi, transmissão, televisão, estas ondas viajam pelo espaço, algumas dessas ondas chegam a um planeta com uma civilização alienigena, ao captarem o sinal, eles começam a decifrar o codigo, eles recebem de diversos idiomas e estudam aqueles que tem mais conteudo, chines, ingles,espanhol, etc... eles montam um grupo só para decifrar o sinal e enviar o significado em seu idioma mundial (do planeta deles), essa civilização já tem a tecnologia da ficção científica dos humanos, eles inventam a idéia de mandar uma nave disfarçada de cometa para a terra com um portal para levar naves até lá

durante mais um dia desse trabalho (24 na terra é 30 horas no planeta deles) um funcionario teve a seguinte idéia no intervalo

Agamenon: que tal nos respondermos os sinais dos humanos enviando uma coisa real de algo que os humanos consideram ficticio como resposta, 

Dakarai: exemplo o que

Agamenon: como obtivemos o DNA dos humanos na missão de invasão, poderíamos fazer uma versão melhor deles, os humanos tem uma coisa ficcional chamada pokémons, poderíamos criar aqui e mandar na nave que está indo lá

Dakarai: boa ideia, nos temos tecnologia para criar seres vivos e aprimorar seres vivos geneticamente fale com o pessoal da biotecnologia depois do expediente

O extraterrestre continuou o trabalho de traduzir informações humanas para o seu idioma

Quebra de tempo 

apos o trabalho de tradução, o extraterrestre foi em um laboratorio de desenvolvimento de novos seres vivos, levando consigo arquivos da pokedex traduzidos no seu idioma, alem de jogos da franquia adaptados a sua tecnologia, e ideias biológicas para melhorar seres humanos (novos órgãos e capacidades), ele vai la para dar a sua ideia

*Na recepção

O alienígena fala a sua ideia lá para a moça

Lepeka: envie os arquivos para este email – aparece o email na pele após a fala

então o agamenon envia a pasta para o email com as informações necessárias pela telepatia na rede através de um computador quântico, ele havia preparado tudo antes do dia do trabalho de hoje

lepeka: se sua ideia for aceita, faremos uma apresentação

13 dias depois*

A ideia foi aceita pelos estudiosos, por ser uma forma não direta de contato, e bem pacífica, montaram uma equipe para apresentar

Justiano sobe no palco e diz

–minha equipe é formado por eu, beliquava, e gratiana– diz apontando para cada uma e passando para o 2° slide, chamado resumo

Justiano: é o seguinte, iremos criar as criaturas fictícias denominadas pokémons aqui, no nosso planeta, e aprimorar geneticamente os seres humanos, os quais também enviaremos lá, alguns alienígenas também, enquanto fazemos isso haverá uma nave com anel de portal e entrelaçamento quântico para a terra, quando essa nave chegar lá, nos mandaremos o pessoal com naves menores–passa para o 3° slide, pokémons

Beliquava: os humanos têm em sua cultura ficcional os pokémons, nós iremos criar conforme os dados, nos já temos uma ideia–passa para o 4° slide

Beliquava vai dando informações sobre pokémons, virando uma Pokédex alienígena, mas também falando sobre a tecnologia e métodos que podem torna-los reais

Ao Chegar no 9° slide*

Gratiana: nós também temos a ideia de melhorar os seres humanos– então ela fala sobre as fraquezas na nossa espécie, e como alterar a genética para melhorar, do 9° ao 12° slide

13° slide (chegada)

Gratiana: nós ao chegar-mos ao planeta terra, iremos transmitir uma mensagem, a nave com o anel de teletransporte deve ter acesso a nossa Internet e deve hackear um satélite deles com um drone espacial para acessar a rede deles e poder-mos trocar dados diretamente com eles, juntado duas redes, e montare-mos uma base na lua, esse é o final da nossa apresentação e obrigado

A plateia pisca um monte, eu diria para o DJ colocar o som (N/A: piscar na cultura deles é palmas)

O projeto foi aceito e dividido em etapas:

1-enviar nave com teleporte

2-criar o organismo sem poderes

3-pokevolucao

4-poderes

5-fala humana nos pokemons (se possível)

6-aprimorar seres humanos

7-planejar mensagem de diálogo quando chegar lá

8-pokebolas

continua...


	2. o portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> os alienigenas estão se preparando a ir a terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enfim, hoje tentei fazer uma sinopse ao capitulo

9-Primeiro, eles usaram a tecnologia máquina biocreater para criar os seres vivos conforme as características das informações que receberam, alguns organismos não funcionavam e morriam, focando no formato do corpo

10-ha um ser vivo chamado suga porra, o mesmo se alimenta de esperma, o qual fazia um processo semelhante, evoluía guardando energia para executar uma mudança brusca no corpo pelo desenvolvimento, emitindo luz no processo, os alienígenas pegaram e usaram o DNA para criar essa característica

11- No laboratório eles tentam criar versões biologicas das armas, para depois serem aplicadas ao DNA dos pokémons, desenvolvendo órgãos biomilitares, a tecnologia era utilizada para recriar seres vivos já extintos daquele planeta, o alienígena lembrava as características do animal, a máquina lia a mente e recriava, dessa vez a máquina processava os dados dos ataques dos pokémons, pokémons em si, e das armas para fundir e criar órgãos para fazer funcionarem, as primeiras vezes não deram certo e alguns pokémons morriam quando foram criados com o DNA aplicado, mas conforme iam adaptando ao corpo de cada espécie o poder ia subindo e o pokémon tinha desempenho melhor nos testes, era uma verdadeira Eugênia, rumo a uma raça superior, essa foi a etapa mãis trabalhosa

12-os alienígenas ensinavam pokémons a fala humana, ensinando os idiomas inglês, espanhol, e mandarim

Para cada etapa, faziam testes, tanto físicos como mentais, como funcionamento orgânico, em ambientes simulando a terra, e uma tecnologia para diminuir a gravidade, porque nesse planeta era 1,35 vezes maior doque a terra, a atmosfera do planeta alienígena é mais espessa, para ver se tudo estava funcionando de acordo com as informações

13- os alienígenas sabiam das fraquezas dos seres humanos, então uma outra organização biológica, a "upgrabio" lista de alterações:

1- colocaram espinhos que saiam dos membros, locais: atrás do braço (cotovelo) atrás dos pés

2-capacidade de criar anti-corpos desenhados para se proteger de doenças

3-autofalantes biológicos no pescoço para falar enquanto come

4-capacidade de falar enquanto respira, através da uma alteração no sistema respiratório

5-respiracao subaquática

6-olhos em formato de cilindro e rígidos, permitindo aguentar porrada

7-musculos em modo resistência, permitindo absorver golpes de maneira melhor

8-a boca produz uma substância após a refeição que faz a limpeza bucal sem precisar de pasta de dente e escova

9-lingua mais fina e maleável

10- os machos podem gerar espermatozóides que não fecundam, servindo de contraceptivo

11-comandos corporais transmitidos por ondas de rádio, não precisando ter um nervo ligando o músculo

12- controle de suor, a pessoa consegue decidir se o corpo irá suar durante um exercício

13- unhas substituídas por garras que saem dos dedos

14- regeneração de dentes

15- controle de crescimento de pelos

16-sao azuis

17- o estômago e o intestino podem compartilhar seus líquidos digestivos através de um cano biológico

18- nascem sabendo oque a mãe quer, como por exemplo idioma, mas informação só fica disponível depois de uma maturação necessária para seu processamento

19-capacidade de controlar a evolução

20-amortecedor entre o pé e a perna

21- poder de processamento matemático por neurônios 0-1

22-intestino cria duas próprias bactérias para digestão

23-musculo que faz pressão na bexiga para mijar sem gravidade

24-pequeno órgão que acelera o esperma para gozar mais longe

25- memorização direta

26-apitidao multilingue

27-outras

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

14-os alienígenas formaram e ensaiaram uma mensagem para falar aos seres humanos ao chegar no planeta

15- usaram sua tecnologia de portal interdimensionsal para criar uma dimensão pequena e mandar seres vivos para lá, e depois aplicaram a uma bola, ficando lá dentro

No tempo vago, aproveitaram para estudar mais coisas sobre o planeta terra

Quebra de tempo 02/01/2024

01:00 GMT 0

Vastino recebe da nave a notificação da aproximação da nave

Nave I.A: estou perto do planeta, dois dias terrestres antes eu percebi um monte de luzes piscando no planeta deles, aqui estão fotos e videos (arquivo)

O arquivo continha gravação de fogos de artifício do ano novo, gravados do espaço

Vastino: ok, irei chamar o pessoal

Vastino chama o pessoal das organizações biológicas, via mensagem, pedindo para mandar o material para a estação, no dia terrestre 19/09/2029 ,tudo sendo transmitido ao vivo

São enviados para lá os pokémons, humanos e os alienígenas, e feito um discurso dos 3 chefes das organizações (vastino, evodio, betino) para os subodinados que também vieram

Vastino: é uma honra (N/A: honra deveria ter dois R's) estar aqui, quando um alienígena comum teve a ideia quase ninguém achou que poderia ser colocado em prática, mas aqui estamos, graça a parceria entre nossas organizações, rumamos a um só objetivo, enviar seres vivos para a terra como mensagem

Evodio: isso mesmo, a maior dificuldade foi os testes e fazer corretamente, deu muito rolo, uma coisa é você fabricar algo já usual, outra coisa é criar algo antes não existente, e olha que tinha informações detalhadas de como deveria ser

Betino: nos passamos com algo parecido com a create bio, ao criar seres humanos melhores, tivemos que estuda-los indiretamente pelas informações que eles enviaram sobre seu corpo, foi uma análise complicada, e olha que já compartilharam o DNA via rádio, mas as fraquezas foram descobertas por nós com outras informações

Vastino: quando chegar-mos lá iremos ser pacíficos, não quero saber de provoca-los, principalmente ao falar de seres humanos melhores porque eles já sofreram com um cara chamado Hitler com essas ideias Eugênicas, e nos colocamos em prática

Betino: usamos o discurso do bigodudo para aprimorar os humanos

Vastino: agora foquem no peocedimento, entrem nas naves designadas, elas irão automaticamente para o portal

As garagens com a naves tem televisão, aparece o nome de quem deve entrar lá, e assim foi indo, porém, os pokémons tem problemas de saúde desconhecidos ao se levantarem, isso já ocorreu com vários artificiais

Vastino: ordem, mandem ovos de pokémon ao invés de pokemons em si

O pessoal manda ovos de pokémons e leite materno por um elevador espacial, esses ovos tem uma característica peculiar, você coloca comida por um tubo, e defecam, a comida é o leite materno do pokémon, característica que eles mesmos criaram porque o ovo não conseguia desenvolver o ser vivo por si só

Na terra*

A nave espacial está a 1000 km de distância do solo da terra, a orbitando, remove o disfarce holográfico de asteróide, e remove o anel de teletransporte, que sai para trás da nave e se expande, o anel então liga

No linol*

O portal da estação espacial fixo por uma barra liga e as naves decolam diretamente para lá, desligando a gravitação telecinética na área que estavam para sair facilmente, dando até engarrafamento para entrar no portal, levando os ovos e o material biologico


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personagem: {telepatia}
> 
> (para interpretar)

Aquela nave veio disfarçada de meteoro, a 50% da velocidade da luz, ela foi enviada com o objetivo de saltarem de surpresa, porém, quando chegou um pouco perto do planeta, foi desacelerando desligou o disfarce e se aproximou do planeta, e desacoplou o anel de portal para ativa-lo 

Ao ativar* 21/09/2029

As naves saem do portal, no total, são 10 espaçonaves, com os ovos, humanos, e alienígenas, o chefe está com um celular para transmitir pelo entrelaçamento quântico do portal, o entrelaçamento quântico também transmite energia

As naves espacias que passaram pelo portal miram para o país e entraram, entrando na atmosfera terrestre e pousando no continente, porém, a nave portalizadora se ligou ao portal, por uma barra, uma delas que passou pelo portal foi a lua para montar uma base de controle, tento la outros alienígenas, as naves que foram a terra pousam em uma planície de uma ilha de tamanho imenso, na parte suburbana de uma cidade chamada Oban

Alien1: usem essas máscaras, aqui tem muito nitrogênio na terra, esse excesso nos faz mal

Os outros 5 alienígenas colocam e saem da nave

Chefa: {como está indo os ovos?}

Alien5:: {os ovos estão sem pokémons para alimenta-los, estão com o leite materno guardado, tomara que seje o suficiente}

Chefa: {peça reforços com leite materno e outros pokemons}

Alien3: {o portal irá se fechar}

O portal havia fechado por falta de energia, não chegando a 0%, mas para reservar os 10% restantes, ainda sendo possível transmitir ondas de rádio

Alien 5: {vejam, uma estrada de barro}– telecomunica apostando a direção, e a chefa mira a câmera do celular

Os alienígenas olham 3 adolescentes

Alex, Nicolas, Giovanna, são seus nomes, eles estavam voltando da escola para suas casas

Alien2: {ei vocês 3 (informação da posição) venham aqui}

Um dos adolescentes para confirmar se não estava ficando louco deu a volta e viu o alienígenas na planície

Alex: SOCORROOOOO, EXTRATERRESTRES–gritou correndo voltando o caminho

Nicolas:ele só pode estar ficando louco, vamos lá ver Giovanna

Nicolas e Giovanna voltam e vêem os alienígenas

Nicolas: tem uma fazendo para aquela direção–diz apontando com a mão e dedo

Giovanna: Nicolas deixa de ser debochado–batendo na nuca dele

Chefe:{chegaram na hora certa, nós somos do planeta linol, perto do seu sistema solar, nós trazemos pokémons, sigam esse pessoal}

O chefe da a câmera para o alien 2 e vai a sua nave tratar de assuntos com o planeta linol,

O Alex após perceber que eles não foram atacados os acompanha, até a nave 2

Dentro da nave 2*

Alien4: {aqui tem os ovos de 8 tipos de pokémons, Pichu, fennekin, Eevee, riolu, zorua, Snivy, litten, noibat, adote um}– telepata enquanto caminhavam pelo corretor e cabine, com o alien os gravando

Alex: pensei que seriam discos voadores, mas tá bom

Giovana: esses ovos tem um tubo e um orifício, diferentes né–comenta a aparência

Alien1:{o tubo serve para alimentar com um líquido enquanto está na fase de ovo, o orifício é o ânus, ao nascer, a extensão do ânus se separa e o tubo também} telepata a todos

Alex: muito massa esse poder de telepatia, na primeira vez achei que estivesse enlouquecendo

Alien1: podem escolher seus pokémons 

Alex:....

Com os olhos fechados, ele apontaria para o ovo do meio, um ovo pequeno de cor azulada.

Alex: eu escolho Você!

Pegando o ovo em suas mãos, a sensação era de algo quente, era como se o ovo estivesse feliz por te sido escolho.

Alien3 : {Uau, fez uma bela escolha. O seu pokémon será…}

Alien2 : {Calado! Não podemos falar}

Alien3 : { Chato, bem. Escolha logo!}

Giovanna: eu.. 

Ela colocaria sua mão sobre um ovo lilás, ela quase sentia o coração do ser que ali havia. Decida ela pegaria o ovo no colo.

Giovanna: eu escolho esse aqui!

Alex: sua vez Nikolas

O rapaz parecia indeciso, estaria com sua mão tremendo.

Nikolas: eu...eu….

Alien1 : {Ande garoto, não temos o tempo todo!}

O garoto colocava as mãos na cabeça, aquilo era pedir demais para ele, Nikolas queria sair correndo.

Giovanna: Nike, não precisa ter pressa, nos vamos esperar você

Alex: Na verdade nós temos que ir pra casa, mas pode pensar cara.

Nikolas: obrigado

O garoto emocionado com a ação de seus amigos, ele fecharia os olhos. Ficaria respirando por dois minutos inteiros. Então ele colocaria a mão sobre o ovo mais simples.

Nikolas: eu escolho esse

Alien2: { Boas escolhas. Aqui estão as pokébolas, acho que não preciso explicar como usar elas.}

O alien entrega as Pokébolas para os 3

Alien1: {podem sair, cuidem bem desses seres vivos}

O alien 3 entrega as Berrys para plantarem, aos adolescentes

Ao saírem, encontraram um monte de gente olhando as naves, na rua, vêm até o carro da polícia com a luz criminal ligada

Policial: ocorreu alguma coisa?–fala no megafone 

Nikolas: encontramos alienígenas que nos deram seres vivos–sai da nave segurando seu ovo numa boa

Os outros dois também saem

O pessoal fica ao redor dos 3 no caminho perguntando oque era tudo aquilo, o porque, oque correu, eles explicam, e voltam normalmente até a casa, o alienígena 2 grava a multidão, aquela camera tem o poder de detectar a telepatia

Chefa POV's (momento da separação)

Eu caminho até minha nave, que pousou na floresta, eu disparei nas área de pouso com armas anti-biologicas, que só atacam seres vivos, quebrando as árvores, entro na mata e entro na nave espacial, vou na cabine comunicar ao planeta, nossa operação está sendo acompanhada por todo linol pela camera que dei

Eu: chegamos até a terra, precisamos de reforços, traga pokémons funcionais e diplomatas, nós pousamos no planeta terra e estamos fazendo contato, estamos entregando 3 ovos pokémon a 3 adolescentes humanos, teve uma nave que foi fazer uma base na lua para controle dessa missão, e uma que ficou orbitando próximo ao portal para protegê-lo

Eu encerro a comunicação e saio da nave, colocando novamente a máscara, vejo um monte de seres humanos ao redor daqueles 3, estou olhando por uma moita deitado

Umas pessoas ficaram aqui olhando a nave e se admirando, tínhamos que fazer algo

Policial: sorte que vocês não pousaram em propriedade privada– diz no megafone aos outros alienígenas lá fora

Eu:{bora fazer caça aos ovos} telepato a todos da área

Reunimos os humanos que ficaram e demos ovos de pokémon a galera, Berrys e pokebolas, explicamos o detalhe do tubo

Eu penso: ainda bem que utilizamos tecnologia anti-radar, não sabem aonde nos pousamos, a não ser aqueles que viram, algum da minha espécie deve ter sabotado os pokémons, não é possível eles falharem naturalmente daquele jeito

–nem é páscoa e já estamos pegando ovos e trufas– disse um dos seres humanos ao sair 

–porque não enviaram pokémons prontos?– pergunta outro

Eu:{ocorreu um problema, os pokémons desmaiaram, então enviamos os ovos}

19:45 narrador POV's

Já estava ficando de noite, porém, eu vejo chegando um veículo escrito reportagem, eu e os outros aliens focamos a visão naquele carro, que estaciona na nossa frente e de lá saem dois homens

Roger: é real,é os alienígenas–diz assustado e efasado

Valério pega a câmera e começa a gravar

Nisso, chegam mais dois veículos, nele, sai o prefeito da cidade de oban

Prefeito: faça uma reportagem–diz nos apontando

Chefa: {deixe o meu pessoal preparar algumas coisas}

Eles se assustam pela voz a cabeça e a chefa explica que é telecinese, os seres humanos na primeira vez que isso ocorre pensam que é loucura, anota a chefa

Os aliens preparam as coisas, pegaram o leitor de mente e conectamos a televisão, para a líder mostrar os pensamentos, os humanos usam um drone com lanterna pelo fato de já ser de noite e pegam uma posição favoravel

Na entrevista*

Repórter: encontramos seres extraterrestres aqui na parte suburbana de oban, vejamos oque eles tem para nos mostrar

Televisão: vocês humanos chamaram a nossa atenção, pela exposição das ondas de rádio, vocês transmitiram informações do seu mundo para o universo– diz mostrando rádio transmissores–nos estudamos vocês indiretamente pelos sinais –uma dessas informações era os seres fictícios denominados "pokémons"– mostrando os mais famosos– nos, por sermos mais avançados, usamos nossa tecnologia para cria-los – seus idiomas não adiantaram para codificar o sinal, porque vocês vazaram o significado das palavras, aí não adianta né, nos estudamos vocês indiretamente pelos sinais enviados, vocês chegaram a enviar o seu genoma, e lá aprimoramos e criamos a raça superior que o adolfado tanto queria, aquela pedra que voces denominatam "ligeirinha"–mostrando a imagem–era na verdade uma nave espacial com um anel de teleporte, que agora está lá encima orbiantando esse país, nova Zelândia–mostrando a terra do país– enviamos em forma de ovos porque deu problema de saúde naqueles pokémon, acho que foi o excesso de testes ou algum outro alienígena sabotou, aquele portal se abrirá e mais alienígenas virão, há algum lugar específico na terra para isso?, caso não haja, saiba que fizemos uma base na lua e podemos conversar por rádio transmissão

Reporter: que incrível, voltamos com mais informações caso precise, será que estamos preparados

Fim da entrevista*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham gostado


	4. radiotransmissão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alienigenas iniciam comunicações

Silvana POV's 

–esta indo bem em hackear a internet para nós–comento a ele vendo controlar o drone espacial

Ederson: isso, eles não pensaram que um drone poderia se conectar fisicamente a um satelite, então não formularam um sistema de defesa desse tipo

–nossos satélites tem espadas contra isso, um sistema separado para essa defesa

Ederson: conectou, apenas desacelerou a internet, tomara que não achem estranho

Eu pouso a nave na lua e colo-a em modo base, usando a anergia solar para carregar

Nós ativamos os transmissores da nave

*Transmissão*

Ederson: alô alô, alguém na linha, mire para a lua–manda um vídeo da lua transmitido de um satélite que a nave soltou e fica repetindo 

Na terra, um cientista estadunidense recebe o sinal em sua antena

Cientista1: galera, olhem isso– disse de maneira alarmista

Os cientistas vêem o sinal, um vídeo alienígena e um vídeo da lua juntos

Cientista2: precisamos responder, vai que seje real

Então eles ligam a antena e conectam ao celular

Ederson: recebemos sinal, responda–entao coloca a recepção na tela

–vocês são seres humanos correto?

Cientista1: sim, nós somos– diz em tom de subordinação, mostrando fraqueza

– o sinal demora 1 segundo da terra até aí, nos hackeamos um satélite de vocês e temos conecção com a internet, a rede de computadores de seu planeta, podemos usar essa rede para nos comunicarmos depois com o líder de seu planeta

Cientista2: não temos líder mundial, o mais próximo disso é a ONU

– eleja um da ONU para falar com a gente, ou alguém presidente disposto a assumir esse papel

Cientista3: se chamar o eles não vão acreditar que tem a porta de um alienígena na lua, é melhor com a gente mesmo

Cientista4: se vocês conseguiram hackear um satélite nosso há uma compatibilidade entre as duas tecnologias, tive uma ideia, mande arquivos dos programas para acessar a internet e do sistema operacional

Outros cientistas mandam arquivos pela transmissão, a qual é captada pelos alienígenas, além do email de contato

– muito obrigado pela colaboração, farei um email e usarei para comunicar com vocês pela sua rede mundial, não é so eu que estou aqui, revele-se– então Silvana sai e entra seu parceiro Ederson

Ederson: eu estive aqui para manter a comunicação e hackear um satélite, espero que não matem os alienígenas que pousaram na nova Zelândia em oban, na nave deles, há muita informação sobre nós, não tudo, faremos outras comunicações caso possível, falo seu idioma, não está sendo traduzido

Então a transmissão é encerrada por ele mesmo

Ederson instala o sistema do windows 12 na computação da nave

Ederson: ligarei o wi-fi para conectar a internet que a sonda hackeou

Ele caminha até o roteador e configura para ligar a sonda, após ele ligar Eu ligo o windows e acesso a internet, crio um email (N.A zeraora: eu quando criança não conseguia mexer em email ;-;) chamado AlienCommunication@gmail.com

Ederson: aquela compatibilização tecnológica funcionou

Eu envio uma mensagem para o email tunic_raylen@gmail.com

N/A: se esses emails já existirem é conhecidencia

"Qualquer coisa, já temos a internet"

Eu recebo um pedido de ajuda de um outro alienígena da operação, o chefe, pedindo que venha reforços, essa mensagem foi teleportada pelo portal

Ederson: agora vamos ficar aqui nesse tédio, vou é baixar jogo 

–a nave tem energia para ir até a terra, podemos montar uma base aqui

Ederson: já escolhi, dark souls

–podemos usar as bases espacias para pousarmos as naves

Os dois ficam parados na nave jogando dark souls

–saporra é complicada Man

–so bixo do capeta

–ando dois metros já encontro um Boss

–nossa que bixo feio

*No linol*

O chamado de ajuda chega ao planeta, já havia um preparo para isso, 

Chefe planetário: parece que estão com problemas na realização de seus planos, eu irei até lá– disse em sua grande poltrona destacada 

Alien: eles não conseguiram enviar pokémons prontos, desmaiaram na estação espacial com portal

O chefe caminha até seu computador

–eu autorizo a execução do pedido de ajuda da missão pokémon na terra, eu mesmo irei para falar com humanos

Uma outra organização espacial, Vigília, manda naves com diversos pokémons alienígenas e humanos aprimorados, ao chegarem, os pokémons doentes são socorridos do local, havendo uma perícia para constatar a doença e enviados a um hospital de mini nave

–teremos de utilizar a energia da estrela para recarregar o portal– diz o chefe da Vigília

Perto da estrela há uma estação espacial chamada energizador, suga energia da estrela e manda para o planeta linol

Está estação está sendo controlada para disparar um jato de energia a 15 minutos luz de distância para a estação deles recarregar o portal através da ligação, são estações próximas

O jato é disparado com uma precisão inimaginavel, errando apenas (10^-20)% por distância, acertando o receptor energético do portal certinho, fornecendo 100.000.000 demega joules por segundo

O portal na terra não havia este receptor, isso porque os portais estão vinculados quanticamente, um afeta o outro imediatamente não importa a distância

Após 12 horas recarregando o portal fica pronto para teletransportar 

O portal viola a lei da conservação de energia, isso porque ao teletransportar a energia é destruída, custando a energia de detonação de cada átomo teletransportado

Sinerio: os humanos não sabem que é possível violar as leis da física, é isso que irá acontecer quando partirmos

O as naves vão do portal para a terra

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> essa fanfic ja esta pronta, estou postando aos poucos


	5. capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link (servidor de leitores): https://discord.gg/j48zQGQ

*Os alienígenas*

Alien 5: que efeito visual lindo–fala vendo o lindo por do sol avermelhado o céu 

Prefeito: vocês não sentem irritação nos olhos?

Alien 3: {voce estava aqui, nem percebi}

Prefeito: gosto dessa área, passeava bastante por aqui

O alien 5 pega uma faca no bolso e ataca seu próprio olho direito com a ponta, a faca quebra, despedaçando o meio, caindo ferro no chão

Alien 5: {SUPREMACIA BIOLÓGICA FILHO DA PUTA, AQUI É RAÇA SUPERIOR, GLORIA A CAPACIDADE DE CONTROLE GENETICO, SUPERIOR A SELEÇÃO NATURAL, SOMOS CAPAZES DE CONTROLAR O DNA DA PROXIMA GERAÇÃO, PODEMOS ESCOLHER NOSSAS CARACTERISTICAS GENÉTICAS, OS SERES VIVOS DESSE PLANETA DÃO SORTE PRO AZAR COM MUTAÇÕES ALEATORIAS} telepata ao prefeito com contextualização emocional, o chocando por ser a primeira vez que esse tipo de coisa acontece

Prefeito: Nossaaaaaa–diz com uma expressão de choque caindo da pedra que estava sentado devido a cena e a telepatia

Alien 2:{para que isso 5?} Telepata ao alien que enviou emoção e a outros aliens

Prefeito: nossa, poderiam passar informações sobre vocês?–disse após o susto

Os alienígenas seguem o prefeito até um laboratório de biologia, caminhando aproveitando o anoitecimento e vendo o trânsito

Alien 1: {nossa, esse planeta tem rotação mais rápida}–telecomunica a todos andando, até ao prefeito, se referindo ao fato de já ser noite

Alien 5: {tomara que seje so para nós estudar mesmo para convivermos melhor, porque se não, haverá uma guerra contra voces}

As pessoas olhavam os alienígenas passando e se assustavam com a estatura, 2,3 metros em média

–olhe isso

–HHHOOOOOO

–nao pode ser–arregalando os olhos

–nao elimine os humanos

Chefa: {o que ocorreu com o supremer?} Telepata aos alienígena e ao prefeito

Prefeito: o que é um supremer?

Alien 5: {uma versão aprimorada dos próprios humanos, a raça superior, o furrer espacial (símbolo eugenista)}– o símbolo eugenista é o formato da suástica com o DNA

O prefeito para e os alienígenas fazem o mesmo, ele vira para trás e olha sério

Prefeito: o ideal nunca morreu né, tem nazista no seu planeta?

Alien 4: {não, mas já tem uma ideologia semelhante comendo solta lá através da telepatia, e chegou aqui} 

Prefeito: deixa para lá, continuaremos

O prefeito os leva até um laboratório biológico para fazer experimentos simples neles

Cientista 1: HHÃÃÃÃÃ, mas o que é isso?–fala se surpreendendo com os alienígenas

Prefeito: vocês vão ter que estudar estas criaturas

Cientista 3: já estudamos bichos mais feios do que estes

Cientista 2: vamos começar, porque a máscara?

Alien 1: {a quantidade de gases nesse planeta é diferente, nos faz mal}

Cientista 4: pelo menos usam roupas

Cientista 3: os experimentos serão para determinar o quão diferente de seres humanos as criaturas são

Alien 3: {não será necessário fazer os experimentos, passaremos todas as informações por telepatia}

O alien 1 tem grandes estudos na área de anatomia da própria espécie 

Alien 1: {há um HD na nave que viemos, com muita informação sobre nossa espécie, podem ir lá pegar}

Cientista 1: vocês não passa esses dados porque é muita coisa né

Alien 5: sim

Cientista 3: poderia ao menos explicar como nos descobriram?

Chefa: sim– entao ela passa um flashback de um alienígena morto envolvido nas operações por telepatia

*Supremers* *momento do pouso*

Jenevia: parece que chegamos ao destino–fala a copilota ao copiloto

Ricardo: bem, e agora, o que faremos

Jenevia pega o celular e vê no mapa

Jenevia: eles disseram que pousamos em oban, ao norte, há um continente, estamos em uma grande ilha

Ricardo: que tal irmos para lá?

Jenevia pensa sobre isso

Jenevia: há uma cidade chamada bluff, vai dar 35 quilômetros daqui até lá

Ricardo: a gente aguenta remar até lá?

Ricardo sai da cabine e fala a tripulação com outros supremers

Castino: será que aguentaremos?

Natalha: claro, nós passamos teste de comparação com humanos daqui–fala se lembrando do momento que saiu da cúpula e passaram os treinos

Ricardo: pousamos em oban, temos que nos separar dos aliens, porque se eles forem pegos, seremos pegos também

Então o pessoal arma o bote seguindo o treinamento feito e vão remando até bluff

*11 horas depois* *local: imagem do capítulo*

Ricardo: chegamos cambada–fala quando o bote encosta na areia sendo empurrado pela onda 

Natalha: estou cansada, que madrugada linda, estrelada–fala olhando para cima 

Castino: sorte que a nossa cor e a do bote é azul, nós camuflamos na água

Franziel: tomara que não soframos racismo quando nos verem

Bruna: como iremos nos estabelecer?

Eduarda: que tal primeiro sairmos do bote e andarmos por aí

Então os 6 saem do bote e vão andando até a calçada caminhar pela estrada

Bruna: vejam uma casa

Franziel: grande, não dava para ver do bote devido a vegetação

Castino: olhem, tem uma festa na casa, deduzo ser aniversário

Eles param na frente da casa as 1h da madrugada e vêem o que está acontecendo

Bruna: humanos normais já deveriam estar no mínimo sonolentos agora

Natalha: tem gente que fica na balada e sai de lá numa boa

Da casa sai uma pessoa chamada David Bush, com uma cerveja na mão todo embreabado, olhando para eles com posicionamento corporal desorientado

David Bush: essa cachaca é forte mesmo 

Franziel: nós somos reais

David Bush: o Pikachu também falou isso

Castino: (seria esse Pikachu um que criamos ou falso, da alucinação da cachaça?) 

David Bush sem querer pisa no controle do portão e abre, ele nem sequer percebe

Natalha: (deve estar acordado devido a cachaça esse beberrão)

Então o pessoal entra, o David Bush ainda está achando serem falsos

David Bush senta numa cadeira da varanda e o pessoal entra na casa lá eles vêem uma festa de aniversário 

Bruna: tomara que tenha cama, essa cidade é pequena mas a casa é grande

Os familiares do homem os vêem, e pensam ser outros convidados

Esposa: atrasado EEMMMMM–reage a visita

Filha: porque estão pintados de azul?–fala ao olhar

Ricardo: nós somos azuis assim como os negros são pretos responde ao pessoal

Esposa: uma nova etnia surgiu

Filho: alguns traços físicos são diferentes, percebi eu

Realmente, os traços físicos eram diferentes, garantindo superioridade

Natalha: sabe aquele pessoal azul, somos descendentes deles

–que interessante, ainda tem bolo sobrando, querem?

Então eles vão para o quarto e conversam lá

Franziel: minha ideia–fazendo uma roda unida pelos braços

Natacha: pode falar–inclinando a cabeça eolhando para ele

Franziel: mantemos a mentira até que os humanos provem os aliens e eles contarem sobre os pokémons e nós para uma boa parcela da população planetária, não vão acreditar agora, e evitem mostrar suas capacidades a mais

Todos concordam e vão curtir a festa restante

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien 3:{Sejam boas babás humanos} Telepara ao fanficspectador
> 
> Um Lucario rosna para o Agenolho
> 
> –Abaixa esse rosno que tua espécie apareceu, a obra original não gira só entorno de vocês–respondo ao rosno


	6. capitulo 6

Alex, Nicolas e Giovanna, vão para casa 

Casa do alex

Alex POV's 

Pai: que ovo é esse que você está levando– fala olhando para ele chegando em casa

Alex: você não vai acreditar se eu falar–falo após entrar pelo portão

Mãe: oque você iria falar?– pergunta a mim

Alex: esses ovos são de pokémons, dados a eu e meus amigos por alienígenas 

Pai: deixe a gente ver– acho que não acreditou

Eu dou o ovo para meus pais verem

Mãe: nossa que estranho esse tubo, é para que?– disse enquanto segurava

Alex: é para alimentar o ser vivo

Pai: nunca vimos algo desse tipo

Enquanto ela segurava, o ovo defecou pelo buraco na mão dela

Mãe: ECCAAAA – então ela solta o ovo

Eu senti o instinto, me joguei para frente estendendo as mãos pegando o ovo que quase caí no chão

Alex: peguei

Mãe: coloca um jornal para esse bicho cagar– fala com desgosto

Levo o ovo para o banheiro e limpo o ânus do mesmo usando o papel higiênico, e agora, como cuidarei do ser vivo?, Após limpar o cu do ovo e minhas mãos eu seco e deixo o ovo na minha cama

Pai: sabia que tu era frango– disse ao entrar no meu quarto, fico todo corado e me dá um desânimo pelo bullying

Alex: tem que ser macho para sentar no ovo – falo fazendo referência ao filme dos pinguins

Pai: aqui já tem gato e Cachorro, se isso chocar vai ter que doar–apontando para o ovo

1 hora depois

A família está jantando, e então aparece na televisão a entrevista com os alienígenas

Pai: isso daí deve ser falso

Mãe: como no Brasil, com o ET que falava busquem conhecimento

Alex~ mesmo que seja real, demorará para que acreditem

Pai: é dai que tiraram a idéia

Mãe: já tem esse monte de bicharada e querem pokémon

Eu após comer, escovo os dentes, tomo banho, e dormo abraçando o ovo, que fofo

Giovanna Pov's on

Chegando em casa, vejo meus pais por fora me olhando sério

Mãe: se atrasou mocinha–disse exclamando

Pai: é seu filho aí–disse me debochando

Eu continuo caminhando e entro na casa, hoje é dia do pai fazer o almoço

Mãe: nunca vi esse ovo, é uma nova espécie descoberta?–disse comigo na sala

Giovanna: digamos que sim, encontramos numa floresta

Mãe: quero ver é quando nascer

Eu: vamos fazer o catálogo biológico

Giovanna: [só quero ver como os cientistas irão classificar pokémons, penso vendo a televisão]

E na televisão, passa a entrevista com os alienígenas, eles falam sobre os ovos e minha mãe se assusta e olha arregalados para mim

Mãe: isso é um pokemon mesmo!?

Giovanna: pior que sim– entonizado– calma, eu tenho um amigo que é fã de pokémon, ele vai saber se virar em um mundo com estes seres vivos

Após isso, jantamos com o pai, vejo minha mãe apreensiva decidindo se fala sobre isso ou fica quieta, ficou quieta para não criar enrolação dentro de casa, mas dava para perceber a cara de surpreendida

Eu alimento o meu ovo com a substância carregada dentro da minha mochila, depois coloco dentro de um cobertor em um tapete, durmo na minha cama

Nikolas Pov's

Me sinto um canguru com esse ovo sendo carregado nas minhas mãos no tronco, eu me imagino inaugurando ginagios pokémon pelo mundo

Entro em casa e percebo que meus pais não estão lá, e sim minha irmã, ao olhar por fora

Eu entro após esconder o ovo dentro da mochila, e deixo a mochila na minha cama

Irmã: e aí maninho, como foi a escola?– pergunta para mim enquanto faz a janta após eu voltar do quarto, porque ela não falou pela primeira vez que eu passei?

Nikolas: ainda estou na fase de conhecer a galera, mas está fluindo

Irmã: eu peguei uma turma parecida, então a galera já está socialmente formada

Eu vou na televisão e desligo, pois recebi a notícia no whatsaap de que os aliens foram entrevistados e irá passar na televisão

Nikolas: o que terá de janta?– pergunto próximo a ela

Macarrão, carne, sopa, alface, farinha

Nikolas: é simples mas gostoso

Eu vou lá na cama para cuidar de meu "filho", retiro da mochila o ovo e a substância na caixa, posiciono o ovo e o alimento

Nikolas: [como irei esconder esse ovo? Já sei,no armário]

Pego uma folha de caderno para servir de banheiro e o coloco em um setor do armario, sorte que tem um bom espaço para oxigenação, o meu gato já dormiu aqui dentro, 

Eu vou me alimentar com a minha irmã e depois disso eu tomo banho, escovo os dentes e durmo

Nikolas Pov's

Amanhã

Acordo com o despertador tocando, o pego e jogo na parede.

Nikolas: acordei, que horas são?- pegando seu celular.

12:25 horas

Nikolas: ta cedo ainda, poderia dormir mais um pouco.

Eu recebo uma ligação de Giovanna

Giovanna: nada de dormir mais, tem que ir pra escola.

Nikolas: só mais cinco minutinhos, eu já levanto

Giovanni: se dormir eu vou espalhar a sua foto de biquíni para a escola toda.

Nikolas: te odeio

Giovanna: também te amo, te vejo na escola.

Ela desliga e eu me levanto, indo para indo para o banheiro. (Solta o barroso)

Após se limpar, ele iria tomar café da manhã. (Ao meio dia)

Na cozinha eu preparo duas torradas e do o líquido para o ovo

Nikolas: pelo menos tenho você aqui comigo, criaturinha– diz acariciando o ovo, sei

Eu preparo o café líquido, após terminar, ingiro com leite junto das torradas com musse

Nikolas: imagina se os alienígenas mandassem os ovos escondidos pelo planeta na páscoa e enviasem a mensagem para pegar os ovos kkkkk– falo oque penso após comer, parte do café sai pelo nariz devido a minha risada

Nikolas: droga, vou limpar

Pego o pano e limpo, logo após eu coloco o ovo, a caixa e meus materiais e vou para a escola

Nikolas: vamos querido

Eu coloco o ovo na minha mochila e saio para ir na escola.

Giovanna Pov's

Eu estou preparando meu lanche para levar a escola.

Giovanna: como meus pais já foram trabalhar vou fazer meu almoço e talvez o do meu bebê

Eu digo toda animada, então começo a alimentar o ovo, o colocando em sua mochila.

Giovanna: espera um pouco que eu já te levo pra aquela merda de escola queridinho.

Após termina de fazer meu almoço, o enrolo e coloco na mochila.

Giovanna: ahh, tenho que ligar para o Nikolas.

Eu começo a liga.

Ele atende.

Giovanna: nada de dormir mais, tem que ir pra escola.

Nikolas: só mais cinco minutinhos, eu já levanto

Giovanni: se dormir eu vou espalhar a sua foto de biquíni para a escola toda.

Nikolas: te odeio

Giovanna: também te amo, te vejo na escola.

Eu desligo e saio para fora.

Giovanna: lá vamos nós!– pegando uma vassoura embaixo da minha xereca

Esse dia escolhi ir de bicicleta

Alex Pov's

Eu acordei e tomei um belo café da manhã, hoje é sexta feira e espero uma boa fama com os ovos

Pego o "filho" e coloco para mamar, tomara que esse líquido dure o suficiente, o alienígena telepatou que o bebê ainda continua tomando após o nascimento por um tempinho

Eu não acho muito confiável esses alienígenas por enquanto

Eu vou assistir um anime chamado Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san! No meu celular, parei no 2° episódio, espero maratonar até pelo menos a metade essa manhã

Falei aos meus pais que esse ovo faz parte de um experimento da escola, que é de cuidar de um ser vivo na prática

Fico na minha cama com meu ovo vendo o anime

Chegando em certa parte da manhã, o ovo defeca e lá vou eu limpar a sujeira, removendo o papel e substituindo por outro

Recebo um whatsapp da Giovanna as 11:20

–eu, você e o Nikolas levarão os ovos e a caixa para a escola?

–eu planejo levar fala com ele– a respondendo

Como almoço e vou a escola com o ovo e a caixa na mochila, arrumo os materiais, o ovo e a caixa estão na frente

A caixa me lembra as de leite, mas a substância é pastosa, e só tem escrito: leite maternal pokémon e a imagem de um seio dessa espécie, acho que elas colocam aí e enchem 

Saio de casa me despedindo dos pais

Narração Pov's on

Os dois garotos, Alex e Nikolas entraram na escola, Alex sorria animado como sempre, já Nikolas estava com medo de ser pego com o ovo na mochila. O trio combinou de levar os ovos para a escola porque não tinha como os pais cuidarem no serviço

Alex: Calma o cu ai Niko, não vai acontecer nada, e se acontecer é só correr - diria alex dando um tapinha no ombro de Nikolas.

Nikolas: Pra Você é fácil, o melhor membro do clube de corrida, mas olha pra esse saco de ossos - ele ficaria na frente de Alex mostrando o corpo magrelo.

Alex: Olha, você não é tão ruim assim, ouvi dizer que tem uma menina do segundo ano que disse que você é bem fofinho - ele diria com um sorriso.

Nikolas: Vai se fuder! - Nikolas vai para seu armário irritado mas um pouco corado também.

Giovanna pula em Alex o prendendo prendendo num mata leão.

Giovanna: já ta incomodando a essa hora?

Mesmo Alex sendo forte, a aquela garota era como um gorila, aqueles braços eram muito fortes.

Alex: Se me soltar eu prometo ser um bom garoto– diz sufocado

Giovanna o solta 

Giovanna: tomara mesmo! –disse olhando direto a ele

Alguns minutos depois, o sinal bate e o pessoal entra na primeira aula, a de matemática

Nikolas: Vocês lembraram de fazer o dever?

Giovanna e Alex: Não começa!

Natália: não lembre a professora desse dever – fala uma colega que estava passando que ouviu essa conversa olhando para o Nikolas

Então a professora começa a explicar a matéria e como qualquer vértices e os caramba quatro. Os 3 haviam deixado a mochila com uma abertura na linha do zíper para que os ovos respirassem 

Giovanna: essa aula não acaba?

Nikolas: só inventa número

Alex: [nossa, ela já começou o ano com assunto novo, nem é revisão]

Quebra de tempo: Intervalo

Giovanna olha sua mochila e verifica que está tudo certo, e então troca os materiais ali mesmo, já estando na mão pegado antes

Ela se encontra com seus amigos Nikolas e Alex, nos becos da escola, aonde pouca gente vai, aproveitando-se para conversar a sós

Alex: será que a gente fala para o pessoal sobre os ovos?

Giovanna: bem, alguns podem acreditar que são pokémons, mas existem tantos ovos diferentes na natureza que acham que é de uma espécie não catalogada do nosso país, nova Zelândia

Nikolas: existem ovos com formatos estranhos, como por exemplo o do tubarão port Jackson, tem o formato de uma broca em espiral, muito mais estranho do que os de pássaro sem ser alienígena– fala mostrando a imagem 

Alex: eu sugiro falar que são de pokémons ao chocar, porque quando saírem vai ser provado que é desse tipo 

Giovanna: tem que ver se não cagou e mijou nas mochilas

Alex: tive a idéia de sincronizar nossos celulares por bluetooth para mandar mensagens sem internet, para caso de emergência

Então sintonizam os celulares e vão se alimentar normalmente, a merenda é pão integral com suco natural

Quando o sinal toca, são os primeiros a entrarem na sala, Giovanna percebe que sua mochila estava aberta e com o ovo quebrado, ela fecha e troca os materiais

Giovanna: [como que o pokémon saiu daqui e ninguém percebeu?]–pensa ao recolocar a mochila

Ela comunica – o ovo quebrou e não achei meu pokemon, um zorua– pelo celular

Alex: acho que fugiu para algum lugar próximo–pelo dispositivo

5° aula

A última aula era de biologia, estavam estudando o comportamento animal materno dos animais ovíparos

Professora: quando o animal sai do ovo, considera a mãe a primeira coisa que interage com ele

Giovanna: [droga, e se o zorua for assim e não me reconhecer, biologicamente não sou a mãe, mas foi eu que cuidei dele]

A professora desenha no quadro os ovos das tartarugas

Professora: as tartarugas saem junto porque os corações vibram um líquido nos ovos e isso sintoniza os organismos, fazem que o desenvolvimento ocorra igualmente ao bando – fala a turma…

Quebra de tempo: Após a aula

Giovanna: vamos procurar o ser vivo– disse após saírem da escola na sua bicicleta

Alex: quando outro chocar então grava – fala ao Nikolas

Nikolas: vou ficar de olho

Giovanna vai até um terreno baldio do lado da escola e deixa sua bike lá

–que tal algum de vocês desbravar, não quero me sujar

–acho que vai ter que ser você, vai que o zorua tenha te visto ao fugir

Giovanna avança para o terreno enquanto os mulekes só ficam olhando, entre os matos, vê algo escuro e então se aproxima, percebe um zorua, que está comendo insetos, ele a olha com o bicho na boca e ri

Giovanna: eca que nojo– fala estendendo os braços

Zorua termina de engolir e pula nos braços da Giovanna

Alex: pegamos o pokemon

Nikolas pega a pokébola na sua mochila e joga por trás, acertando o pokémon e o pegando, entregando assim para a Giovanna

Alex: agora capturamos 

O trio volta para as suas respectivas casas

Giovanna Pov's

Eu carrego meu filho na cesta metálica da minha bicicletas

[Será que vai durar?] Penso sobre o leite materno enquanto carrego o filho

Chegando em casa, vejo um carregamento dessa pasta, duas caixas em uma sacola, ao abrir, vejo o seguinte bilhete

"Pokémons devem tomar mesmo após saírem do ovo por algum tempo, certifique-se de que não ingeriu outra coisa

Assinado: alienígenas"

Me lembro de quando o zorua ingeriu o inseto, enquanto penso, ele vomita na calçada

–Ha não– entao vou na minha casa e o mostro aos meus pais

–contemplem– com o zorua carregado nas mãos 

Meus pais ficam chocados, então eles pegam o pokemon

Mãe: agora que vimos pode contar oque aconteceu

–pera– falo para minha mãe e mando um ZAP para os dois

"Acho que terá uma encomenda de pasta materna na sua casa para os pokémons"

Então eu conto tudo oque eu sei sobre os alienígenas

Giovanna Pov's off

Alex POV's on

Ao chegar em casa, recebo um whatsapp da Giovanna quando se conecta com o wi-fi com a seguinte mensagem

"Acho que terá uma encomenda de pasta materna na sua casa para os pokémons"

Verifico e acho, são duas caixas com um bilhete, não os leio porque estou com ansiedade, quero gravar o ovo chocando 

Ao entrar em casa, coloco o ovo na cama e começo a fazer meu café da tarde, pão com biscoito, banana e musses, e café com leite

Eu gosto de um café misturado, após terminar, eu pego meu celular e fico olhando para o ovo, quando será que irá nascer–penso enquanto vejo

Dou-lhe um pouco mais da pasta pelo tubinho, um tempo depois, percebo que meu ovo faz uns ruídos e começa a rachar, pego meu celular e gravo em alta definição em alto dos

O ovo vai começando a rachar por cima,até que se rompe e uma fenekin sai dali com lágrimas nos olhos com vários barulhos de clarck, os lados começam a rachar também…..o ovo chocou, um pequeno Fennekin esta mordendo as patinhas com os olhos fechados.

Alex: ai meu cu que coisa fofa!!!

Eu mando o vídeo para Giovanna e Alex, logo em seguida mando uma foto onde eu seguro meu pequeno pokémon no colo

Alex: eu vou cuidar de você com todo o meu amor - diria ele nanando e rescen nascido

Giovanna ( Mensagem)

"Que coisa mais fofa!!"

Nikolas (Mensagem)

"Ele é lindo, mas como sabe se é ele ou ela?"

Giovanna ( Mensagem)

"Ué, eu o levantei ele e olhe se tinha pinto ou alface"

Nikolas (mensagem)

"É sério que você usa esses nomes?"

Alex ( mensagem)

"Já acabaram com isso? E eu vou ver ser tem BUCETA ou PAU, já volto"

Eu deixo o celular em cima da mesa e pego meu pokémon no colo.

Alex: Hora de ver o que você é pequeno - diria Alex o erguendo.

Eu coloco o pokémon bem em cima de meu rosto, vendo que o pokémon possuiria uma vagina.

Alex: então você é menina….

A Fennekin acaba mijando na cara minha cara.

Alex: AHHH?!! QUE NOJO!!!

Eu deixo a Fennekin em cima e saio correndo para lavar meu rosto no banheiro.

Alex: que nojo!!!

Eu fico jogando água gelada no meu rosto e pego a toalha para limpar

Alex: tomara que não seja não difícil quando um bebê humano normal– digo após terminar a limpeza voltando ao quarto.

Vejo que minha fenekin ainda está ali esperando, tomara que não queime a casa 

Alex Pov's Off

Nicolas Pov's On

Eu caminho para casa com meu ovo na mochila, ele estava mais quente, percebi porque coloquei a mão na frente da mochila

Ao entrar em casa, vejo uma entrega dos correios na casa e vou lá ver, parece que nos mandaram mais daquela "pasta materna" 

Entro em casa e deixo as coisas na cama e vou almoçar junto com os meus pais 

Pai: só irei acreditar que isso é um pokemon mesmo se me enviarem um vídeo desse ovo chocando um

Na janta 

(Comidas típicas da nova Zelândia)

Após a janta, eu alimento meu ovo e chega minha mãe

Mãe: que coisa é essa que você coloca no cano do ovo

Nikolas: pasta materna, serve para alimentar o ser vivo

Passasse horas e horas e nada do ovo chocar, até que recebo um wathsaap, ainda bem que foi depois da partida de WOT, então eu vejo oque é

É um vídeo do Nikolas, mostrando o seu ovo rachando e saindo o pokémon lá de dentro no nosso grupo, ele envia uma foto com a fenekin no colo

Alex: eu vou cuidar de você com todo o meu amor - diria ele nanando e rescen nascido

Giovanna ( Mensagem)

"Que coisa mais fofa!!"

Nikolas (Mensagem)

"Ele é lindo, mas como sabe se é ele ou ela?"

Giovanna ( Mensagem)

"Ué, eu o levantei ele e olhe se tinha pinto ou alface"

Nikolas (mensagem)

"É sério que você usa esses nomes?"

Alex ( mensagem)

"Já acabaram com isso? E eu vou ver ser tem BUCETA ou PAU, já volto"

Escrevi isso só para inticar a linguagem dele, não foi literal

Eu continua jogando WOT, usando os tanques de I.A, não tem tripulação, só aparelhagem

Tomei café e almocei e nada do ovo chocar, então antes de dormir eu o alimento com a pasta e durmo com o ovo abraçado de lado

Durante a noite 

Eu estava muito inquieto enquanto sentia alguma coisa quente e fofa me tocando.

Nikolas: zzz mãe mais cinco minutos ..

Eu me viro de lado e sinto minha mãe tocando meu rosto, por algum motivo suas mãos estavam mais pequeninas e quentes…

Nikolas: eu já vou mamãe - digo empurrando um pouco as mãos dela.

Algo morde meu nariz. E eu acordo num pulo assutado.

Nikolas: que foi caralho!

Eu me viro e olho ao redor, nenhum sinal de minha mãe, coloco minha mão sobre meu nariz.

Nikolas: o que foi…

Eu olho para a cama a onde estaria ovo tinha apenas a casca toda quebrada, e um volume embaixo das cobertas, no primeiro instante deduzo ser meu pênis, mas como já tinha batido uma hoje de manhã, excluí a hipótese

Nikolas: nasceu….–apos perceber que era o pokemon

Eu me aproximo devarga e levanto ela, e de baixo um pequeno Riolu ficaria mordendo o controle da tv.

Nikolas: Riolu…..meu próprio pokémon… -_ Digo enquanto o pego no colo enquanto ele morde o controle.

Riolu: Ri ri!

Eu fico o abraçando com carinho, quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

Nikolas: muitos desejaram sua existência, mas alguém como eu o recebeu em meus braços– então eu não resisti e lacrimejei, molhando o travesseiro

Eu penso sobre invenções muito desejadas

"muitos quiseram aviões antes da existência e aí está, muitos quiseram automóveis antes da existência e aí está, muitos quiseram elevadores antes da existência e aí está, muitos quiseram tela touchscream antes da própria existencia e aí está, muitos quiseram pokémons e aqui está, em meus braços"

–Rio-ri-lulu

–eu te amo carinhosamente

Eu durmo abraçado com o riolu

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> você se sentiu tocado emocionalmente pela fala do dono do riolu?


	7. flashback

Flashback on

Pov's flarolho data: 15/05/1950

Eu estou em meu serviço de astrônomo junto com meus colegas de trabalho, nós estamos discutindo como juntar os meteoros de um campo de asteróides para formar um planeta, e também colocar um anel no nosso tem um campo de asteróides no nosso sistema solar que daria para formar um planeta com massa de 9,447*10^24

–precisariamos saber o posição dos meteoros e fazer cálculos o tempo todo para saber aonde estaria devido ao atraso das ondas eletromagnéticas

–os meteoros daquele cinturão contem bastante ferro, teríamos que usar ondas eletromagnéticas de baixa frequência e campos magnéticos

–as naves teriam de atrair outros meteoros, chocando-os até formarem gravidade suficiente

–que tal usar um equipamento que gere gravidade ou outra força de atração no meteoro para uni-los

Eu: boa ideia, que tal aquele...–sou interrompido por outro linoano

–o galera, captamos uns sinais estranhos vindos do espaço, quero que vocês vejam–fala ao entrar na sala

Nós 5 o acompanhamos até sua sala e sentamos para ver

–sera transmitido um sinal captado de um planeta azul e verde, com umas machas brancas que se movem–diz a nós

O sinal era um monte de sons, havendo ordem e repetição em alguns trechos, como se fossem palavras em sílabas, seria um idioma?

–isso é uma frase de um idioma, percebi pelos padrões, não sabemos o significado exato, mas quero que fiquem de olho nisso

Foi mostrado uma imagem de um planeta que tinha sua superfície 70% coberta de água, dava para ver a esquerda um continente que encima era largo, descendo dali ficava estreito, curvando a esquerda, e, chegando numa estreitura máxima, se alavargava na linha tropical e ia afunilando de novo, a direita, um continente que ia se afunilando conforme ia a esquerda e embaixo do mesmo outro continente, largo em cima e estreitado em baixo, foi mostrado atrás do continente algumas luzes amarelas na parte escura, aonde não faz sol

–deve haver alguma civilização que está aprendendo a usar ondas de rádio aqui nesse lugar

Eu: ainda estão recebendo sinais desse tipo?– Pergunto a ele

–sim, parece que eles enviarão uma enchurrada de informação pelo espaço no futuro, com o passar do tempo a taxa aumentou, pensamos que fosse um processo comum do planeta, até isso

É mostrado a gravação de um ser vivo falando coisas e nós sem entendermos, do lado do ser, da para ver uma bandeira com 8 linhas grossas, 4 dessas linhas estão formando um x e as outras 4 direcionadas em 50 dires (45° graus) para o lado esquerdo em relação as pontas, dentro de um círculo, parece haver uma ideologia, o ser chega a levantar o braço em linha reta inclinada

Eu: o que sãe esses seres, pelo jeito eles tem uma cabeça meio pequena e um pescoço médio, e tem pelos embaixo da boca e um pouco encima, e muito no topo, deveríamos tentar contato, poderiamos recolher alguma amostra de DNA ?

–E se formos pegos, ou vistos? Os chefes iriam ficar putos com nois.

Eu: e desde quando ligamos?

Eu começo a mover a nave iindo para a frente, meu companheiro segurar o volante virando para o lado a nave.

-Não! Nós não iremos, os nossos chefes vão nos castrar Mas podemos pedir pros ocultos.

Eu: quem?

-Os ocultos, você não presta atenção em nada? Eles ficam em luas do sistema solar escondidos em bases, assim eles podem captar ondas de rádio e verem se acham outras civilizações.

Eu: Ahh, e como faremos contato com eles?

-Serio isso? Nos iremos ligar para eles, e perdimos ajuda.

Ele liga

*Ligação por entrelaçamento quântico*

–voces nesse sistema solar já devem ter percebido um planeta que tem apenas 1 lua e é o 3° mais distante do sol?

–sim, oque foi?

–precisamos que vocês vão até esse planeta para coletar informações e nós mandar, esse planeta tem uma civilização alienigena e precisamos os conhecer sem que saibam de nós

–beleza, faremos esse processo

*Ligação desligada*

Eu: temos que camuflar o planeta 

–eu conto a civilização

Então a gente conta sobre a descoberta da civilização alienígena no blog, e se espalha pelo planeta todo

O planetente (presidente do planeta) ficou sabendo e comandou:

A sua rede (internet de linol) não sera mais transmitidas por grandes emissões de ondas eletromagnéticas, passaria por fios que passam luz na maioria do tempo, fazendo diminuições de sinais externos

As luzes serão substituídas por emissores sonoros, nós temos um sentido de audição avançado para se locomover e conseguem dormir mesmo com alguns barulhos

O planeta será pintado de outras cores para parecer sem civilização, as cidades ficarão conforme a vegetação

Flarolho POV’s off

Narrador POV's on

Eles estão numa lua de jupiter, numa base subaquática, se alimentando de seres vivos que usam a energia térmica do núcleo do planeta, a base lança máquinas para caça-los, eles se alimentam de peixes e plantas térmicas basicamente, a base também usa energia térmica, após receberem o chamado

Havia também um ser vivo semelhante a uma pedra, eles usavam de tempero nos alimentos sua casca

–isso pode ser arriscado, aonde iremos?

–num local humano subdesenvolvido, para não verem bem a gente

Os alienígenas colheram dados dat terra e selecionaram o local para irem

Entraram na nave e foram até o planeta usando camuflagem espacial

10 horas depois

Os alienígenas dessem até o planeta dentro de cápsulas, numa tinha os equipamentos sendo jogados no mar e então saem de lá

O local que chegaram foi numa costa, suas cápsulas afudam propositalmente para não serem detectadas

Já a com equipamento flutua e sai da água sendo puxada pelos alienigenas

Os equipamentos estão sendo carregados por eles, pararam proximo a um Rio perto de uma cidade

O alien 3 pega o celular alienígena e liga o GPS conectado ao telescópio da nave

Alien 3: preucações: aqui perto há uma rio, porém há uma cidade, uma estrutura humana com muitas pessoas, iremos andar perto do rio pela floresta até encontrarmos alguma coisa

Após 45 minutos de caminhada, encontram uma chácara, a 5 km de distância, durante o caminho foram coletando amostras e DNA dos server vivos daquele planeta, os Aliens viram fumaça em uma direção

Alien1: {silêncio, é coisa dos humanos}

O alien 2 saca a arma de esquecimento programada para remover eles da memória de quem saber deles

Os alienígenas percorrem o caminho e encontram uma fazenda

Alien 4: {ótimo, veremos se conseguimos digerir}–saca o identificador biológico, um dispositivo para saber sobre seres vivos

Os aliens nadam pelas água e chegam ao local, pulam a cerca

Alien: {segundo meus conhecimentos, isso é uma fazenda, e estamos no estado de Santa Catarina}

Alien 2: {humano (informação do local)}– e aponta a arma

Era uma idosa de 50 anos (naquela época) que saiu de casa e tomou um susto que quase infartou, e gritou de forma que chamou atenção da casa inteira

Os parentes saíram de dentro e foram ver oque aconteceu

Mãe: uma nova espécie

Alien: sim, ainda não nos catalogaram

Pai: será que a carne é boa?

Alien 4: acha que nós somos como aqueles?– aponta para vacas, porcos e galinhas

Filho: como estão falando sem mexer a boca?

Alien 3: telepatia

Alien 2: apaguem a memória–mira a arma neles

O alien tira a mira do 2

Alien: é só não deixar provas de nossa existência

Pai: porque vieram aqui

Alien 4: seu planeta ficou enviando sinais de rádio e a gente detectou você em uma lua de júpiter, não somos dessa lua, nos apenas ficamos lá para visualizar esse sistema estelar

Filha: oque são essas coisas que carregam em bolsas?

Alien: nossas tecnologias

Avó: vocês querem entrar para comer alguma coisa?

Alien: sim, mas não sabemos quais alimentos daqui conseguimos digerir, usaremos um equipamento para saber

Avó: eu faço comida leve

Alien 2: agora que percebi, esses humanos são brancos como a gente, podemos ser confundidos com eles em alguns casos

Filho: tenho um amigo preto

Alien 3: podemos coletar seu DNA

O vô sai da casa com a bengala e diz

Vô: oque é DNA

Alien 2: são a informação sobre como deve ser o corpo, fica dentro das células

–oque é célula–fala todos menos os filhos

Alien 3: são as partes que formam cada órgão, não vão a escola?

Filha: eu ia falar, porém não deu tempo e perguntaram antes

Avô: tá aprendendo de tudo na escola–fala fitando a filha

Alien: podemos entrar?

Avó: tudo bem

A família deixa eles entrarem na casa

Alien: nossa, que diferente

A avó começa a fazer o café da tarde

Filho: voces são brancos e não fica queimado no Sol

Alien 3: nos viemos nas árvores e ficamos pouco tempo fora

Filho: entendi

A vó faz o café de uma maneira calma, e quando termina chama todos na mesa

Havia pão, queijo, torrada e manteiga, ovos fritos, bolinhos de gracha

Com o identificado biológico, se descobre que os Aliens podem comer aquilo

Alien2: nosso sistema digestivo é mais forte doque pensávamos

Alien: oque vocês plantam aqui

avô: leguminosas, verduras e frutas como o arroz, trigo, milho (que derivava o fubá), feijão, mandioca, batata, repolho, alface, tomate, pêra, laranja. Além de criar animais como o gado, carneiro, galinhas, porco, para terem a carne de todos os dias e derivados, banha (para cozinhar, fritar, ovos, barrigada (para fazer sábao)

Alien4: quanta variedade em, os seres vivos não entram em conflito?

Avô: não, é de boa

Alien4: no meu planeta quando há muita diversidade ocorre conflitos biológicos

Alien: não temos duas bocas, uma para comer e outra para falar, já os humanos não precisam pois eles falam em comem ao mesmo tempo,é necessário muita manobrabilidade na boca para fazer isso, já me assusta vocês fazendo isso

Mãe: você quer saber oque mais essa boca é capaz de fazer?–disse com tom pervertido, porém aqueles aliens não conheciam o boquete, não fazendo sentido

Alien 3: mais uma função, vamos ver para que serve

Mãe: tira as calças Rodolfo

Rodolfo cora um monte, virando tomate

Rodolfo: aqui não

Alien: não estamos com pressa para saber

Então o pessoal primeiro termina de comer

Alien: muito boa essa comida, mas podemos fazer um acordo

Mãe: qual

Alien: vocês ensinarão sobre nossa civilização e a gente sobre a nossa, podemos aprender a como mexer numa fazenda durante esse tempo?

A família discute e aprova

Alien: queremos ver oque essa boca faz

Mãe: venham no quarto

O pai, ela e os alien foram no quarto

Ela tira as calças e começa a boquetar o Rodolfo

Alien: pensei que seria algo incrível, tipo disparar só com o impacto em um projétil

Rodolfo: incrível é oque estou sentindo–fala com animação quase gemendo

Quebra de tempo

Os alien anotaram os dados no computador, eles iriam enviar os dados em um HD jogado no pentágono, eles aprendem sobre os humanos em conversas, ensinam sobre eles através da tecnologia

Aprenderam a plantar e domar animais, pegando DNA humano e de vários seres vivos

Mas teve uma visita não inesperada,o pessoal viu o pessoal na rua chegando e avisou os aliens, os quais recolheram rapidamente os equipamentos enquanto os dois vôs arrumavam assunto para conversar com a visita fora da casa e arrumar como desculpa o barulho as pessoas que ficaram dentro de casa

Quando os aliens arrumaram as coisas, correram para dentro da floresta, o filho avisou a filha e ela bateu na porta duas vezes, avisando a vó sobre isso, haviam preparado esse plano durante o tempo

Os aliens correram para dentro da floresta, mas precisavam atravessar o rio, ao verem algumas pedras, por ali passaram e correram para o local,

Avisaram as cápsulas com os seus aparelhos, as quais saíram da água e colocaram os equipamentos numa

Alien: rápido, pode vir humanos aqui

Entrando nas cápsulas, mandam um sinal para a nave, disparando um raio de tração enviando de novo lá dentro

Quando assumiram o controle, mandaram o HD para o teto do pentágono e voltaram a base, ficaram lá por duas semanas


	8. capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> é mostrado um dos experimentos de criação de seres vivos

Um grupo de cientistas linoense estava relacionando o código genético com as características de cada ser vivo, seu objetivo? Descobrir como o DNA define caracteristicas para tanto criar novos seres vivos como desestinguir

Alien: senhoras e senhores linuanos, apresento a todos a máquina biocreater, essa máquina consegue criar seres vivos conforme as informações coletadas

O alienígena pega o pen-drive e aparece uma imagem da vespren

Alien: isso aqui é o ser vivo que nós extinguimos porque nos incomodava muito, a vespren, iremos dar a existência de volta com o DNA que tenho armazenado, isso usa uma célula tronco materna de DNA ausente, ao ser inserido, o recria

Após 30 dias, a máquina tira da encubadora

Alien: isso é muito maior e mais assustador doque a a versão original, será que o arquivo foi corrompido

O alien não sabia, mas, a inteligência artificial alterou o DNA para deixar mais forte, assim como outras inteligências fizeram com programas de processamento

A "vespren" (nome da espécie) tem um canhão que fica deitado encima da cabeça, disparando o primeiro projétil numa cadeira, o ácido sai e corrói

Alien: a máquina bufou a criatura geneticamente, não a programamos para isso

Máquina: eu alterei o genoma para ficar mais forte utilizando informações do funcionamento de armas militares–diz pelo autofalante

A vespren mira no apresentador, porem, quando ia disparar, foi acertada por uma esfera elétrica de um segurança armado

Máquina: que tal criar seres vivos superiores?–dizia a plateia

Aquela máquina é sustentada por uma tecnologia perna-roda, são rodas que conseguem alterar o formato para pernas

Alien: tomara que não tenha morrido...


	9. criação detalhada de pokemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> como foram criados

Após a apresentação ouve uma votação para a aprovação da ideia, ganhada de 10 a 8 pelos juízes, dando empate se a votação ficar com diferença igual ou menor doque 10%

A ideia foi encaminhada para cientistas biológicos e foi aceita também

Os cientistas se separaram por qual pokémon iriam criar

Fenekin

Riolu

Snivy

Pichu

Buizel

Eevee

–o objetivo é simples, primeiro criem o formato do corpo e façam funcionar pelos órgãos em ambientes simulando a terra

No laboratório havia uma sala que simulava o planeta Terra com informações coletadas de lá, mesmo a operação de invasão não conseguindo pegar muita informação, os humanos transmitiram por ondas de rádio e nós aplicamos aqui, o equipamento de telecinese diminuía a gravidade

Usamos o programa de modelagem corporal genética para programar o crescimento conforme as informações coletadas

Uma dificuldade foi saber o sistema de medida dos seres humanos comparado ao nosso,

Tivemos que usar as informações sobre o tamanho dos átomos que eles enviaram

Modelamos o corpo, baseamos os órgãos nos seres vivos da terra

–otimo trabalho, agora quero ver se vão funcionar, coloquem no ambiente

Colocamos os pokémons na caixa, lá tinha grama, água, luz solar de tela, árvores e insetos

Com o passar do tempo, percebemos que alguns adoeceram e outros sobreviveram

Reunião 2*

–infelizmente alguns acabaram morrendo e outros sobrevivendo, a causa foi doenças causadas por bactérias, coloquem a vacina no gene má próxima vez– disse alertando

–senhor, não é tão simples criar um ser vivo fictício e que nunca existiu

–entendo, mas vamos com calma, a próxima etapa será definir como farão a grade evolutiva, podemos ver que chegando a um ponto a estrutura biológica muda rapidamente, tentem fazer isso

–senhor, no nosso planeta tem um ser vivo que faz algo parecido

–que bom, usem como base

–é um vernisio, um ser vivo que passa por várias mudanças pelo ciclo de vida, na água, no início de vida, é aepnas um peixe, passa por metamorfose para conseguir andar na terra e respirar lá e outra para voar, criando pernas e asas, na ultimo estágio, pode ficar na água, terra e ar, suas asas se enrrolam no corpo quando para de voar

Após isso, fomos pegar este ser vivo e trazê-lo para ser estudado

–este ser vivo tem o DNA da próxima forma que é alterado, esse processo se chama creniose, esse ser vivo manda um sinal as células para ativar esse trecho do DNA e desativar o anterior, podemos fazer esse sistema na grade fenekin, braixen, Delphox– fala um dos cientistas que analisa

–usaremos esse sistema nós pokémons

Os cientistas pegam informações do funcionamento desse processo para usarem na criação da pokevolução,

Na tela, é mostrado oque cada trecho de DNA faz no ser vivo, então eles programam trechos para as evoluções, e aplicam, também fazem as células exteriores emitirem luz branca nesse processo usando DNA de seres luminosos

Os seres vivos foram colocados em locais propícios ao desenvolvimento, algumas linhas conseguiram sucesso enquanto algumas morreram e outras não conseguiram evoluir

Reunião 3*

–voces já tiveram o trabalho de criar essas criaturas, enviarei os dados para outras equipes aprimorarem, falta apenas os ovos e os ataques, alguma ideia

–eu tenho uma ideia para os ataques, podemos fazer versões biológicas das armas que temos e aplicar ao DNA dos pokémons

–otima ideia, isso já foi feito no cérebro de um "banecrio" para transmitir pensamentos por antena

Banecios são bactérias extremamente grandes do tamanho de cachorros, multicelulares

Os banecios possuem espadas feitas de esqueleto que ficam dentro do corpo, conseguindo usá-las em combate

Os banecrios não possuem olhos, ao invés disso tem uma tela que capta a luz e manda ao cérebro

O banecrio tem uma parte do corpo que produz outro tipo de ser vivo, vespas auxiliares, há um órgão responsável por gera-las, mesmo conseguindo se reproduzirem dentro do mesmo

Lá dentro, se conectam ao organismo usando o sangue do mesmo e se conectando ao cérebro

As vespas saem da boca e buscam comida ao mesmo, colocando lá dentro,

O banecrio ainda consegue comandar ataques com as vesprens,

Um ser vivo na terra que tem algo parecido são os cupins, que se utilizam de um microorganismo para fazer a digestão, mas não podem produzi-los no seu interior

Os cientistas conversaram com a área militar para enviar-lhes as armas, o pedido foi aceito com algum perrengue

No laboratório, os cientistas tentam fazer a máquina criar um órgão que faça o mesmo ataque da arma, em um formato e tamanho compatível com o interior de cada pokémon

As primeiras armas foram as elétricas

Cientistas configuram as celulas, e formato

Esses órgãos-arma ficariam nas extremidades dos pokémons

As segundas armas foram as de fogo

Depois as de laser para disparar ataques luminosos

Tiveram de inventar órgãos para outros ataques

–esses órgãos sugam a energia do pokémon e usam em combate– fala um dos cientistas

Para o teste, os cientistas colocaram objetos e mandaram os pokémons destruírem, foi um sucesso

Para Fazer pokémons grandes voarem um dos cientistas teve a idéia de criar uma asa, que ao subir, abria aberturas para diminuir a resistência do ar, ideia toda quando foram criar o Charizard

–esta faltando uma coisa, os ovos

–nao vai ser possível criar do jeito que são mostrados mas eu tenho uma idéia

–que ideia

O cientista apresenta sua idéia de ovo a plateia por uma apresentação

–minha ideia é criar um ovo diferente, é um ovo que cresce, tem uma abertura para alimentar o pokémon e outra para cagar–entao ele passa o slide mostrando o ovo

–o pokémon nesse ovo vai desenvolver primeiro o sistema digestivo, o ovo vai crescer até uma certo limite até que quebre, o ser vivo utilizará os alimentos colocados por esse tubo para se desenvolver e o de baixo defeca, o alimento colocado aqui será uma substância bem nutritiva produzido pelos seios das fêmeas

–cada ideia, comecem a criar esse negócio

O cientistas usaram a máquina para projetar o ovo, colocando as informações necessárias

Após algumas variações desse ovo, conseguiram criar um que aguenta o tranco, isso com o pokémon sendo gerado lá

–agora teremos que aplicar ao DNA dos seres vivos

–maquina, tente alterar o sistema reprodutor feminino para gerar aquele ovo

O material genético está em forma digital, com potentes processadores, conseguem processar as características dos seres vivos

*Teste final*

Colocaram os pokémons na natureza de linol e sobrevivem a atmosfera diferente

–temos que ver se vai funcionar a criação

–tomara que os seres humanos não peçam propriedade intelectual correspondente ao ser vivo

Então os alienígenas trazem uma delphox para ser maquiada para atrair um macho por aí, colocam um penteado fofo sobre os pelos da cabeça e uma roupa lienar

Fazem a reprodução e verificam o desenvolvimento do embrião até sair do ovo

–SSUCESSOOOOO– grita piscando para todos os lados

Após isso, colocam os seres vivos para a serem comprados custando uma fortuna porque tem pouco, com o aviso

"Trepar para baratear"


	10. capitulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infelizmente poucos estão olhando minhas fanfics aqui, se alguem estiver gostando, recomendo comentar

Astronautas estão gravando ao vivo a enorme estrutura circular que orbita a Terra estando um encostado lá pela mão na alça

Astronauta 1:encontramos essa enorme estrutura orbitando a nova Zelândia, os alienigenas disseram ser um portal–fala pelo transmissor filmando com o celular ao vivo a agência da nasa através da Internet

Esse astronauta usava um suporte no celular para refrigerar, mandando o calor ao traje, e para grudar e não deixar o celular flutuando para longe na gravidade 0

A reportagem do alienigena já havia se espalhado pelo mundo inteiro, naquele momento, havia muitas pessoas assistindo a essa transmissão no site da nasa, mais de 500 milhões de pessoas

O portal começa a se ativar, uma luz branca aparece no meio e após o brilho, é possível ver linol e as naves saltando

Astronauta 1: droga galera, fudeu, corre–ele ativa os propulsores dos pés e corre, os outro fazem o mesmo seguindo a tramissao que também ia ao celular

Houve um erro nos propulsores do astronauta 4 que o levou até o planeta linol passando pelo portal, o propulsores estavam mal direcionados, ele partiu curvado

Uma outra astronauta corajosa entrou no portal enquanto saiam as naves, estava curiosa sobre o outro lado, chamada Carolina Jenur

Do portal saiu as 6 naves espaciais

1° nave comunicativa

2° apoio

3° apoio

4° apoio

5° apresentação

6° raio de tração

Alien: olhe esses seres humano fugindo, peguem– fala os vendo da nave 5 pelo vidro

Coletadores são subnaves que servem para recolher detritos espaciais, pegaram os 3 astronautas que estavam fugindo, inclusive o gravador

Esses astronautas vieram de uma estação espacial próxima, 400 metros, as coisas estavam sendo gravadas de lá também

Chefe: caros humanos, qual meio de comunicação vocês sugerem?– enviando as ondas de rádio de dentro na nave 1

Chefe: tomara que escolham um bom–fala aos companheiros

Os alienigenas que estavam na lua logo viram a vinda 

Na lua

Silvana: o pessoal do planeta chegou, vamos falar para eles

Ederson: tudo bem–fecha o jogo

Ederson: utilizem o Discord para se comunicarem, já combinamos com os humanos como iremos fazer isso– envia o sinal e os contatos dentro

Fenerlom: beleza, usaremos isso–manda de resposta

Os alienigenas se aproveitam do satélite hackeado e criam as contas

Chefe: usaremos o Discord como meio de comunicação–entao ele diz os contatos–podemos se comunicar com os políticos de países de língua inglesa, pois foi essa língua que nos estudamos, pode ser ao vivo– o sinal de contato é enviado

Em questão de segundos milhares de pessoas os adicionaram

Chefe: SEUS PUTOS!!–fala irritado– parece que nunca viram um alien na vida

Fernelom: chefe, é a primeira vez deles–diz tentando o acalmar

Chefe: em filmes viram

Ferdadrina: chefe, os parceiros na lua enviaram o contato de pessoas importantes 

Chefe: agora faça a comunicação

Ferdadrina usa o Discord para conectar os perfis dos alien com os dos humanos via convite 

*Na terra* 

–Pronto, a câmera já se conectou com o Discord, quando eles adicionarem inicia a call com a camera do computador–fala o técnico em filmagem e transmissão contratado pelos políticos

Os políticos estão fazendo um procedimento para transmitir o contato com os alienígenas ao vivo na televisão

*Na nave 1*

Ferdadrina: pronto desgraça, vamos conversar–ela havia feito um grupo com os políticos e aliens

*Na call*

Linol:

chefe planetário (alien linol), anglonio, rinelio, jenedrea,

Humanos:

Martina,Teodoro, jenofe, Luna

Chefe: alô humanos–diz quando começa

Os humanos não respondem porém é possível notar suas expressões de fascino

Chefe: a presidente tá com essa reação, quer me comer? Tem um ser vivo que estimula genitais em outra nave

Martina: ainda bem que não está ao vivo para a televisão, como sabe que eu sou a presidente?–disse lembrando da montagem

Chefe: vocês estão transmitindo essa call para aonde?

Jenofe: em um site que eu criei, tá gravando ao mesmo tempo

Chefe: aqueles linodeos na lua não me avisaram sobre isso

(N/A: linodeo é o nome da espécie dos aliens)

Teodoro: viemos falar sobre vocês, sabem a fome na África, vocês tem algum jeito de resolver?

O rinelio sai da cadeira e pega as Pokebolas, soltando pokémons femininas, delphox, lopunny, salazzle e fala do lado esquerdo em relação e câmera com a mão apontando elas

–VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO VENDO QUE A GENTE ESTÁ TRAZENDO NOVOS ALIMENTOS PARA A TERRA– fala olhando pervertidamente para a câmera

Nessa hora, os todos os políticos coram

Jenedrea: porra cuzão, tinha que ser tu para criar a sexualidade desses bichos–falou lembrando que alguns pokémons conseguem se apaixonar por humanos, principalmente humanóides – tinha que ser tu que participa das surubas inter-especies do nosso planeta e assiste pornô disso para compatibilizar genitais

rinelio recolhe as pokémons para as suas pokébolas

Martina: deixa eu entender, vocês criaram os pokémons para a gente trepar

Chefe: sim também, é uma função terciária

Luna: vocês enviaram uns alienigenas e pokémons para a nova Zelândia, percebi que puxaram as naves com um raio, aqui está uma lista doque vocês podem comer

–melancia

–abacate

–carne bovina

–alface

–limao

–feijao

–arroz

–linguiça

Isso é por testes de laboratório com os aliens que pararam na nova Zelândia vocês podem comer pois seu sistema digestivo é compatível–termina a fala

Então o Lucario sai da pokébola e tira a jenedrea com um chute médio, remove a cadeira e usa a camera

Lucario usa o sabre de piroca dupla (foi ideia do rinelio substituir o sabre de osso por isso) e aponta para a camera

Lucario: e eu que posso comer a presidente ja que nossos genitais são compatíveis

Ele vira para o lado e fala

–ei você que está jogando world of tanks, essa minha arma além de ter ótima penetração, tem grandes chances de imobilizar o inimigo–diz com o sabre de piroca para cima se referindo ao mesmo para o alien tanelho

Rinelio: não fui eu dessa vez

Anglonio: volta para a pokébola–disse jogada no chão e o pokémon volta e ela volta ao local

Jenedrea: você usou o ser de estimulancia genital nos pokémons e em si mesmo rinelio!?

Chefe: seus imaturos do caralho!–disse furioso

Os políticos ficam rindo a situação que aconteceu na nave

Chefe: pera, vou lançar a propaganda séria sobre pokemons–então ele manda o arquivo pelo Discord, seu rosto é substituído pelo vídeo

*A propaganda* 

Umbreons podem ser cachorros iluminativos, não use lanterna–mostra um alien com coleira no umbreon a noite iluminando a estrada

Tipo fogo pode acender o churrasco–mostra uma braixen fazendo isso

Tipo elétrico podem carregar seus celulares–mostra o Pikachu carregando o celular

Tipo gelo pode resfriar a casa–mostra a glaceon fazendo isso

*Fim da propaganda*

Jenofe: o pais Espanha tem na sua legislação que não se pode um humano trepar com pokémon, eles fizeram isso para caso exista, não envie para lá–fala após parar o riso que foi diminuindo durante a propaganda

Chefe: falem com algum país para autorizar o envio de pokémons para lá, iremos enviar pela água do mar, e tenta fazer um acordo para que reservem uma vaga

Os políticos ficam ocupado ligando para outros países para fazer um acordo com os alienigenas

continua...


	11. capitulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penso que se a historia estivesse em ingles traria muito mais publico, mas tive uma ideia
> 
> e se voce pudesse fazer uma mesma historia estar em multiplos idiomas sem precisar postar uma nova, é o seguinte, estaria a opção de voce criar uma nova versão dessa historia em outro idioma, se o cara procurar sua historia no idioma principal ingles la apareceria no mesmo link da sua que voce fez primeiramente em portugues
> 
> aonde é o furum para eu postar essa ideia?

Os astronautas são agarrados pelos drones Enquanto tentam fugir, pois são mais acelerados, e os levam para dentro da nave, em uma cápsula de vácuo

O gravador agnaldo vira o celular para os drones, podendo ver os outros e ele sendo pego

Ao chegarem na garagem dos drones, as portas se fecham, são gravitadas telecineticamente e preenchidas com ar novamente

Jeklenia (alien) pegamos–fala após controlar uma das máquinas

Alesfia (alien): preparem as apresentações dessa bagaça

O Ramon (alien) abre a porta interior da garagem, aonde estão os humanos e os drones espaciais e fala – tirem os trajes espaciais, não se importarão se vocês estiverem nus, querem ajuda?

Agnaldo: não, somos treinados

Cassiano: vocês estão nus?

Ramon: sim, estamos nus, nosso rabo é o genital

Denise: a frase "comer seu rabo" ficou mais literal

Ramon: safadinhos

Denise: pensaremos nisso aqui–diz apontando o chão da nave

Ramon: darei um tempo–então ele fecha a porta interior

Agnaldo: se eles não se importam em ir nus por aí vamos assim, vai facilitar o contato por assimilação cultural

Denise: se não sentem tesão com a própria espécie assim imagina a nossa

Cassiano: isso é muito estranho, não andamos nus pela estação espacial–disse corado

Agnaldo: vamos mostrar o porno a eles ao invés de andarmos nus 

*1 minuto depois*

Denise: pronto

Jeklenia: podem vir– comanda a porta para abrir pelo computador

Alesfia: podem se sentar–disse iluminando as cadeiras com a luz da nave

*Começo da apresentação*

Os alienígenas ligam o computador da nave e começam a apresentar a história do planeta

Jeklenia: esse planeta se formou com o resto do material da estrela, a sua lua foi pega pela gravidade ao passar perto, tendo uma órbita elíptica–mostra a órbita no slide–parecendo um ovo

A água do planeta saiu de dentro, pela pressão de abriu furos e preencheu–mostra a imagem 

Este planeta sofreu uma época de resfriamento devido aos antepassados que pintaram o planeta de branco, refletindo mais a luz solar

2° parte, civilização

Aslefia: nossa civilização diferentemente da sua tem 1 líder principal, a sua está tentando criar com a ONU, aí tivemos que falar com os poderosos

Nossa civilização descobriu como controlar a vida e a evolução, não temos freios anti-tecnologia

Temos uma religião principal, a sua é o Cristianismo, não temos que nos preocupar com esse inferno dela porque só afeta humanos

Essa religião acredita que nos fomos criados a partir de um tornado químico divino e que um foi possuído por Deus e disse a religião, em um livro também está

3° parte camuflagem

Ramon: Quando soubemos de sua existência nós ocultamos nosso planeta, colocamos campos eletromagnéticos que distorciam a luz que é refletida, alterando o aspecto do planeta, até por cima do oceano, mas essa tecnologia ainda é limitada, então tivemos que mudar a cor de apenas algumas coisas para parecer inabitado

Ja detectamos outra civilização antes, porém, essa tinha visão ruim do espaço e por isso naquela época nos não ocultamos

Jeklenia: alguma pergunta?

Agnaldo: vocês em seu planeta são nudistas?

Jeklenia: só quando está quente

Aslefia: é isso que queríamos mostrar a vocês, acabamos

Agnaldo: temos algo que queremos mostrar a voces, estão conectados a Internet né? 

Jeklenia: sim

Agnaldo: ótimo, quero mostrar algumas coisas

Ele entra na Internet pelo computador e vai no pornhub, com havia combinado lá dentro

Agnaldo: aqui está a gente nu

Jeklenia: nudistas de rede

Agnaldo: existe até porno de pokemon, só pesquisem

Os alienígenas fazem uma vistoria naquele conteúdo 

Aslefia: temos coisas para mostrar a vocês

Agnaldo: beleza, mas a bateria do celular está acabando–entao desliga o celular

Jeklenia: querem ver os pokémons?

Aslefia: temos um dispositivo semelhante a um celular, vou pegar–entao ele vai caminhando para pegar o dispositivo e gravar

Denise: quero ver se realmente existe

Ramon: esperem–entao ele Caminha até o armazém, na parte traseira da nave e pega as Pokebolas

Aslefia já havia pego e começou a gravar

Ele levanta as Pokébolas e pressiona, saindo de um portal duas eeveelutions, uma Flareon fêmea e um umbreon macho

Denise: que fofos–disse se agachando e fazendo carinho nos dois seres vivos com as duas mãos

Agnaldo: em mim tu não agacha por esse período–conotação sexual 

Ramon: só tem essa aparecencia para enganar a vítima, esses monstrinhos já destruíram tanques

Cassiano: não nos machuque

Ramon: calma, é bem treinado

Flareon: isso daqui é seu canhão aumentando a mira?–disse apontando a pata ao pênis do Agnaldo que está eretando

Cassiano: ELES FALAM, QUE INCRIVEL–disse admirando

Os alienigenas mudaram a cor para vermelho por 4 segundos quando o umbreon falou

Denise: é o troco

Cassiano: olha a cor

Jeklenia: se joga no chão e fala ao umbreon–isso é o pau e é usado para fazer mais deles

Aslefia: {perverta-os com pornografia de pokemon}–telepata a jeklenia

Jeklenia: {ta okey}–telepata de resposta

Agnaldo: (esses pokémons são inocentes)–pensa ao se lembrar doque ouviu

Jeklenia: {é por isso que vamos perverte-los, eu leio o pensamento}–telepata ao Agnaldo

Nave: senhores, linoanos de outra nave disseram haver seres humanos nas naves que estão sendo puxadas pelo raio de tração

Jeklenia: diga a eles que já estamos tratando de seres humanos nessa nave

Aslefia comunicou a nave tratora na cabine

"Estamos com seres humanos nessa nave de apoio, usem as outras duas"

Agnaldo: estão puxando as naves que estiveram pousadas em Oban?

Nave: sim, entraram seres humanos lá dentro

Denise: isso é inteligência artificial?

Nave: sim, a de pilotagem automática

Jeklenia: pokémons, poderiam me seguir até a sala de televisão?

Umbreon e Flareon: sim–disseram em uníssono

Os pokémons seguiram o alienígena até a sala, lá, ele usou seu celular para colocar pornografia Cartoon pokemon Na televisão através do cromecast

Umbreon e Flareon: AAAAAAAA–gritam assustados por ser a primeira vez

Ramon: oque será que está acontecendo?–disse na maior inocência

Aslefia fica repentinamente bem calmo

Ramon: foi você né–olhando a ela suspeitando de algo

Ela sentada na cadeira se vira ao pessoal e diz– eu tive a idéia, os pokémons estão vendo a pornografia desenhada pela primeira vez, mas acho que os humanos poderiam ter feito uma animação filme ou série, talvez exista mas não captamos, deixe rolar

*Na sala, continuação*

Jeklenia: {acalme-se, pokémons, agora peguem o pau de vocês com a pata e balamcem} Telepata aos pokemons, os quais estavam na puberdade e bota o vídeo porno para rodar, contendo música e pokémons em cenas de sexo passando por imagens

Enquanto os pokémons se masturbaram olhando para a cena de sexo, mesmo com pavor e apreensão, o alien pega uma pokébola e de lá sai um ser vivo que se alimenta de esperma, com cabeça de espermatozóide, múltiplas pernas em círculo, e braços de filete, tronco fino circular, se aproxima de aonde ocorre a masturbação e fala–eu sou um ser vivo que se alimenta de esperma, tire a mão do pau e coloque na minha boca, pubere alimenta bastante

Ao ver que o umbreon não fez isso, pediu ajuda ao alien, com a telecinese, tira a mão do pau do umbreon e o "ereneo" coloca o pau dentro da boca por aproximação e começa a chupar

Esse ser vivo não tinha dentes, o interior bocal se movimenta aumentando o êxtase

Ele fez sair outro da pokébola, para se alimentar do gozo da Flareon, ela preenche sua boca com uma glândula que parece um pênis e bota para fora, penetrando a vagina da Flareon

3 minutos depois

O umbreon goza dentro e a Flareon goza logo depois

Jeklenia: feito, vamos para fora–desliga a televisão, recolhe os ereneos e os pokémons

Ela se apoia na parede em direção ao pessoal e fala–só faltava ter me masturbado, querem a informação do ocorrido sob minha perspectiva?

Ramon:não

Agnaldo:sim, mostrou para que serve o canhão?

Aslefia:sim

Denise:sim

Cassiano:não

A alien se aproxima do Agnaldo e diz–você primeiro, Agnaldo, eu mostrei para que servia – ela coloca as mãos na cabeça e passa a experiência, faz o mesmo com os outros humanos e aliens

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham curtido


End file.
